<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Prejudice by Fomalhaut16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548183">Pride and Prejudice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fomalhaut16/pseuds/Fomalhaut16'>Fomalhaut16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Haladin | House of Haleth, Pride and Prejudice References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fomalhaut16/pseuds/Fomalhaut16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caranthir confesses his feelings to Haleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caranthir | Morifinwë &amp; Haleth of the Haladin, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride and Prejudice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Neither the Silmarillion nor its characters belong to me.</p><p>This story is also in my Fanfiction account, under de same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Lady Haleth, I have fought in vain, and I cannot stand it anymore. These last months have been a torment. I came to Estolad with the only idea of seeing you. I have struggled against common sense, the expectations and reactions of my family, your inferior mortal condition, my position and circumstance, but I am unable to contain my feelings and I am willing to put them aside and ask you to put an end to this agony.</p><p>-I don't understand- she said.</p><p>-Let me tell you how passionately I admire you and love you. Please, I beg you to accept being my wife.</p><p>-My Lord, I ..., I know that in cases like this it's a custom established by both of our peoples to express gratitude for the sentiments expressed, even if they are returned with inequality. Natural is that gratitude and if I could express gratitude, I would thank you. But I can't; I have never longed for your good opinion. I am very sorry to have made you suffer, believe me it hasn't been deliberate, and I hope that the feelings you have for me will be of short duration.</p><p>-And this is all the answer that I must have the honor of having?</p><p>-Yes, My Lord.</p><p>-Are you mocking at me?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Are you rejecting me?</p><p>-I am sure that those considerations that have been holding you back will help you to overcome this.</p><p>-Perhaps I could wish to be informed why you reject me with so little courtesy? - Caranthir said, beginning to lose his composure and making an effort not to lose it.</p><p>-Could I also- replied Haleth -ask why, with such an obvious intention of offending and insulting me, you tell me that you liked me against your will, against your good judgment and even against the dictates of your reason? Is not this an excuse for my lack of courtesy, if indeed I have committed it?</p><p>-No, believe me, I ...</p><p>-If I had been impolite you would have an excuse, but I have other reasons and you know it.</p><p>-What reasons? - At this point his face was already scarlet, again favoring the reason of his mother to have put him that name.</p><p>-Although my feelings wouldn't have been contrary to yours, even if they had been indifferent or even favorable, do you think I could be tempted to accept you, you, who saw Men with eyes of superiority and bitter contempt, to whom it was not until the last minute you deign to value, and only for the benefit of the war. Do you dare to deny it, Lord Caranthir? - she repeated -. You despised Men, finding them weak and useless and that was the only reason why you didn't take any action when we got into your lands.</p><p>-I won't deny that these were my thoughts and prejudices towards Men since they woke up in the world, because of their mortal condition, their weakness compared to our strength, their easy to succumb, but that was due to my ignorance in the subject, to my alienation, all that was vanished at the time I saw your courage and bravery, your strength and perseverance, and my heart became kind to you - Caranthir replied pretending to be serene.</p><p>She stared at him intently, her internal irritation was almost as big as him' s, who could barely hold it. His breathing evidenced it.</p><p>Haleth slowly folded her arms.</p><p>-But not only is my antipathy based on this- Haleth continued -My opinion of you was formed from the first time. Your way of being was revealed when indirectly you proposed to me vassalage, a few months ago. What can you say to this? With what fictitious act of friendship can you defend yourself now? With what falsehood can you justify your dominance over others in this case?</p><p>-My Lady…!</p><p>-You want us to be your vassals! - she interrupted- If we had stayed in Thargelion, we would have worked our lives for you, die for your banner! While you would continue to perpetuate the image of Men to the service of the Elves. Not only you'd look at us from above, with paternalistic eyes, but you would gain from our freedom!</p><p>-No, my lady! - he said desperately- I never had nor would I have that intention! I would not have asked for anything in return except for mutual cooperation, and the lands would have belonged to everyone, I would have seen you, or at least tried, with equality!</p><p>-Not even you believe that last part- said Haleth, reluctantly.</p><p>-And such is your opinion about me! - Caranthir shouted, who could no longer control himself well- this is the estimate you have for me! I thank you for telling me this so openly. My faults, according to your calculation, are truly enormous. But maybe- he added, stopping and turning close to her- these offenses would have been overlooked if I had not hurt your pride with my honest confession of the objections that for a long time prevented me from taking a resolution. I would have spared these bitter accusations if I had been more skilled and had hidden my struggle, flattering it by making me believe that I had taken this step driven by reason, by reflection, by an unconditional and pure inclination, whatever. But I abhor dissimulation and I am not ashamed of the feelings I have expressed; they were natural and just. How could you suppose I liked your mortal condition and congratulate myself on the prospect of having to live with it?</p><p>Health's irritation grew at every moment; even so she tried with all her might to express herself with moderation when she said:</p><p>-And these are the words of an Elf Prince? You are wrong, Lord Caranthir, if you suppose that what has affected me is your way of declaring yourself (she lied). You would not have been able to offer me your hand in any way that would have tempted me to accept it. From the beginning, almost from the first moment I met you, your manners convinced me of your arrogance, your vanity and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others; they disgusted me in such a way that they gave birth to the disapproval that subsequent events turned into firm displeasure...</p><p>-You said enough, My lady. I fully understand your feelings and I only have to be ashamed of mine. Forgive me for having wasted so much time, and accept my good wishes for health and happiness. Namarië.</p><p>With this, the disturbed and irritated Noldor prince left Haleth, leaving, trying not to kill anyone on the way back.</p><p>Haleth didn't take her eyes off him until he had escaped into the distance. She became deeply irritated, colored, doubted, and was silent. She admitted in her heart that she had been too hard to him, that she was not insensible to the compliment of such a man's affection, and that she was sorry for the pain he received. She also admitted that he was right: it was because of his initial, questionable, but touching declaration that she rejected him in such a way. She corresponded his feelings and would have reciprocated if his declaration had not hurt her so precious pride.</p><p>Anyway, she knew she would meet Caranthir again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came to my mind when I started rereading Pride and Prejudice while returning to take a look at the Tolkien fandom and it suddenly came to my mind! I think this couple are, with their own characteristics, are the Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth of this fandom.</p><p>I'm sorry for my English, it's not my mother tongue.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>